She Could Be
by xIcexQueenX07x
Summary: A one-piece about RYPAY. Song by Corbin Bleu


((AN: I listened to Corbin Bleu's 'She Could Be' and I just had to write this one shot. I hope you like it.))

**She comes inside**

**Been playing football with the guys**

**She's all high fives**

**And dirty footprints on the floor**

Now Sharpay wasn't one to play sports of any kind, she didn't like the fact that one could break a nail and sweat gallons of water just by being active. Of course, the Sharpay that everyone knew didn't play sports, but the Sharpay behind closed doors was a completely different person. Although she didn't understand how any of the sports worked, she could play them fairly well when hanging around some of her cousins or with her brother, Ryan. The only 'sport' she actually showed anyone that she did was dancing, but that was because she was good at it; too good actually according to her.

Sharpay doesn't play sports though, not really. She's just the cheerleader on the sidelines, cheering everyone on until they try and drag her into the game with them or they try to make her throw the ball to them. To her, that's playing a sport. Throwing one simple football a few feet is what she considers hard work. Of course her cousins don't allow that and simply get her to stand with them on the field and look pretty.

On the days that it rains, mud flies and the one person that gets dirty the most? Sharpay. For once, though, she loves it due to the rain soaking her wet.

**Next thing I know,**

**She's hanging out**

**She's got her dress and high heels on**

**And we're alone, I couldn't ask for nothing more**

When the day is all said and done and she's tired from playing the good little girl cousin and acting like everything is as it seems, she dresses back up, her glittery clothes and high heels making her the real Sharpay, the one that wasn't hiding behind 'closed' doors. This is the girl that would much rather prefer to be alone with someone, preferably Ryan. Which is why you would find her not in her room, but his. It's the only place she can relax, she tells herself time and time again, but even she knows that's not the truth. She can relax anywhere as long as she's with him.

**And I love**

**(I love the way)**

**A simple smiles reveals it all**

**She calls my name...**

It's when she's relaxed that she stretched herself out on his bed, enjoying the peace and quiet of the household. Their mother and father are somewhere just like always, neither of them are ever home to notice how close the twins have gotten and that is a good thing, they didn't know how well their parents would take it. Not that it mattered to either of the twins, but Sharpay really didn't want to be on the side of their father's wrath this time around.

When her brown eyes meet his blue ones for a moment, she can't help but smile that one special smile his way. She can't help it though, he makes her completely happy.

"Ryan…" It's the only word that comes out of her mouth, the only word that matters.

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need**

**She's like a beauty queen**

**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**

**She could be just the one I've waited for**

**Could be a perfect score and more**

**She could be, She could be, She could be**

**Mmmhmm**

In the mornings, on the weekends, she spends the day in jeans and one of Ryan's shirts that are practically falling off of her petite form, but she loves it. The shirt smells like him. She doesn't necessary think the t-shirt and jeans look is really her, but she loves when he compliments how beautiful she looks. Beautiful, of course, doesn't even begin to cover it though, he says time and time again. Ryan finds her beautiful in anything because it's simply her that he loves, not a fashion statement.

There's moments after he tells her how beautiful she looks in his shirt that she thinks over everything that got them to where they are today.

"Ryan…"

"Hmmm?"

Sharpay never knows how to word her question and instead snuggles up to him, closing her eyes as she breaths him in. "Nevermind…."

It's the moments like that that make Ryan smile and cherish the most. Of course he didn't know what she was going to ask, but it didn't seem to be important. After all, he trusted her to tell him if it was urgent, which it clearly wasn't. And it's times like those that make him glad that she was the one in his life at the moment. Of course he wanted her to be there forever, to be there for more then a sibling. _Perhaps, _he thinks, _she is the one. _

**It's Friday night**

**And her friends are home by nine**

**We hit the show, tip the bouncer, skip the line**

Friday nights are the night the Sharpettes come over, catching up with Sharpay about everything that had happened in the past week. Sharpay sends them home early every time, telling them she needs her beauty sleep for the next day because she's busy. As soon as the door is closed, she bolts upstairs and changes into something pretty, knocking on Ryan's door when it's all over, gives him a smile when she sees that he's ready and drags him to the car.

They're made of money, so it isn't a problem to slip a few bucks to the bouncer to get inside quicker. A few twenty dollar bills and they're inside, having a good time, enjoying just being with one another. Since the club is out of town, no one knows they're related, which works well in their favor. Their bodies touch close as they dance, showing everyone their moves, stunning them all at their chemistry.

**Next thing I know, we're out the door**

**And now she's dancing in the rain, a fragile flame**

**Under the pale blue colored light**

Sharpay grows bored easily every time, no matter what they seem to do differently at the club. All she does is give Ryan one small look and she's up and out the door. The last time that she happened to do that, it had been raining. She squeals when she sees it and bounds outside, heels and all, no coat. Sharpay doesn't need to look back to know he's following after her, he always did when she wanted to leave. This time though, she stops, closes her eyes and begins twirling, enjoying the rain on her skin. It doesn't matter that it's soaking her from head to toe, she loves the rain, it washes everything away.

It's only when she opens her eyes and sees Ryan standing there that she actually smiles because he is.

**Oh, I love the way**

**This girl is not afraid to fall**

**She calls my name...**

**(She's callin' out to me)**

Sharpay drags him out into the rain with her, giggling the whole time. Holding up a finger though, she slips off her heels, puts them to the side, then goes back to him. She starts the dance, starting off slow in a waltz, grinning up at him. Once she relinquishes the lead and hands it over to him, they really get into a rhythm. It doesn't matter that the rain picked up around them, it's just them and she can't help but fall more in love with him in that moment.

When he dips her, she giggles once more, calling his name. They could do this anywhere and she trusts him enough to catch her…he'd never let her fall.

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need**

**She's like a beauty queen**

**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**

**She could be just the one I've waited for**

**Could be a perfect score and more**

**She could be, She could be, She could be**

Both of them always manage to make it back home in one, soaking wet piece. Sharpay doesn't bother taking a shower, just throws on one of his shirts again and climbs into his bed, curling up and snuggling into her pillow while she waits for him to finish with his. She never does stay awake and wait for him to finish, though. Every time he steps foot into his bedroom, he finds her sleeping peacefully in his bed, covers barely thrown over her and a smile on her face.

**That one in a hundred million**

**A secret the world's been keeping**

**The music that keeps repeating,**

**Keeps repeating inside your mind**

"I love you, Ryan."

It was those words that made him realize that he'd never feel this way about anyone else ever again. He never could believe that what he had been looking for had always been right in front of his eyes all along. Something had opened up his eyes to her and she him, but this was the best thing anyone could wish for. She was his everything, that one in a million, his soul mate that everyone looked for but could never fine, except him, he found his, right here.

And those words would echo in his mind for days. They were like music to him and he couldn't help but say them back. "I love you, too, Shar."

**Like an angel on your shoulder**

**That makes your colors bolder than you dare**

**And you want to take her everywhere**

If it was possible to be everywhere the other one was, they would do it. But since it was impossible to always coordinate a schedule that both could enjoy, they always seemed to have one or two classes that separated them. It was hard at home hiding what they had, but it was even worse at school, especially with those certain classes that they didn't have together. But sometimes, only sometimes, they ditched and met up in the auditorium. They never use to do this, ditch and meet up. Despite their reputation, they were good students, but they couldn't get enough of one another. They threw caution to the wind every time they did this, but in the end, it was worth it.

**She could be**

**Yeah yeah**

On the sleepless nights that kept him up, he would just lay there and watch her sleep. And he'd think. Nothing of importance, or anything that really was nagging at him, but just think of whatever happened to float in his mind. Like the fact that she definitely could be…..

**Oh, She could be all I'm ever gonna need**

**She's like a beauty queen**

**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**

**She could be just the one I've waited for (just the one, just the one I've waited for)**

**Could be a perfect score and more**

**She could be, She could be, She could be, yeah**

"I wish….we could last forever," she mumbled, sleepily.

Ryan agreed with her silently, just continued to stroke her hair until she fell asleep. When her breathing evened out and she stopped trying to get close to him, he looked down at her and smiled. Sharpay really was all he would ever need in this lifetime and she was perfect for him in every way.

**She could be all I'm ever gonna need**

**She's like a beauty queen (oh baby)**

**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**

**She could be just the one I've waited for**

**Could be a perfect score and more**

**Yeah, She could be, she could be, She could be**


End file.
